You Know You're Obsessed With Buffy when
by EmilytheSlayer
Summary: There are casual fans, and then there are die-hard fanatics. For those in the latter category, you'll find yourself nodding your head along to this list.


**You Know You're Obsessed With Buffy When…**

**(YKYOWBUFFY)**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Just thought I'd post this for fun. Some of them I found online, and others I just made up. Leave a review or pm me if you have any you want to add! Let's get our inner fangirl and fanboys screaming, if you know what I mean.

* * *

Let the "Omg that's so relatable!" stuff begin…

You Know You're Obsessed With Buffy When…

You claim that you probably know the show better than Joss Whedon.

You walk around with a bottle of 'Dawn' dishwasher detergent and pretend its Michelle Trachtenberg.

You can't remember what you did with your life before Buffy.

You name your two fish Buffy and Spike then laugh cause you know they'll be stuck in the same tank forever… until one of them dies.

You can recite every line and song from OMWF.

You have every song that they've ever played in The Bronze or in an episode on your iPod.

You make sure there is no group of nerds around you when you leave from getting your haircut.

You don't go out at night unless you're armed with stakes, crosses and Holy Water.

You always wear cross necklaces.

You kick doors open.

You try and convince your classmates to start singing in math class because it'll be cooler.

You believe Stephanie Meyers copied Buffy.

You have dreams about the characters.

You get mad when you see vampires sparkle… CAUSE THAT'S NOT WHAT VAMPIRES ARE ABOUT! WE SHOULD TOTALLY JUST STAB TWILIGHT!

The only way you know how to say the word 'bitch' is 'bitca'.

You fear hospitals.

You wonder if your whole entire life is just an alternate reality and you're really a sick girl/boy in an institution.

You tell your friends after 147 days, when you die, to buy an Urn of Osiris on eBay and resurrect you, and then tell them to not leave you in your coffin.

You insist that your librarian's name is Giles.

You have convinced all of your friends to watch Buffy and freak out when they tell you they love it.

You write Fanfiction about the show.

You can recite lines from every Buffy episode.

When people say what they think is a hard thing, you automatically say, "The hardest thing in this world is to live in it!" and then you start crying.

You sing your way out of Parking Tickets.

You fear that if you meet Sarah Michelle Gellar, you'll call her 'Buffy'.

Cookie dough, fruit punch and cheese all have special meanings to you.

You have done the 'because it's wrong!' thing in the mirror. More than once.

You can tell what season of Buffy it is based on her hair.

You've integrated Buffyisms and Buffy speak into your everyday vocabulary.

You are known to say things like, "Bored now" and "five by five".

You also tend to add "-age", "-ness", or "-y" to the end of words that really don't need the extra pizzazz, but at this point, you can't even help it, right?

You appreciate the art of punning… and may even be a pun machine yourself.

You find yourself relating everyday objects to Buffy somehow.

You latch onto one or more of the actor/actresses from the show, and proceed to watch their entire filmography.

You have to stop yourself (sometimes to no avail) from finishing other people's sentences with lyrics from OMWF_.__ Person: It's do or die. You: HEY I'VE DIED TWICE!_

When someone asks you "what are we gonna do now?" you just smile.

You burn your school gym insisting it was filled with vampires.

You always find a way to make every topic into a Buffy one.

You start writing, "Don't walk away from me bitch!" on the chalkboards at school.

You keep your mom away from graduations and start a petition to keep the mayor away as well.

You sing the song Cordelia sang for your school's Talent Show.

You write 'Buffy Summers –Class Protector' on your umbrella.

Whenever you see a rat, you immediately try and turn it back into Amy.

You fear the lunch lady's food.

You blame the lunch lady for anything bad happening at your school.

You freak out whenever you hear a name from the show.

You freak out even more when someone with a character's name is in your class.

And then you die from fangirling too hard when they say they love Buffy.

Your favourite day of the week is now Tuesday.

You want to beat the shit out of someone that disses the show.

You actually believe Sunnydale exists. (SUNNYDALE EXISTS!)

You freak out when you hear the Buffy theme song.

Even Cordelia starts to grow on you.

You have a Buffy fan page on Facebook.

You've liked every single Buffy page on Facebook.

You've started calling people 'pet' and 'lil'bit'.

You have named all of your stuffed animals Mr. Gordo.

When people say "YOLO" you laugh and say, "How many times did Buffy die?"

You tell your parents that you're a Potential Slayer.

You have a tendency to say "Grr…Argh", whenever someone pisses you off.

You find yourself asking, "What would Buffy do?"

You mention Buffy in at least all of your school assignments.

You and your BFF can sing the entire OMWF soundtrack without even listening to it. Including all the instrumental parts.

You forced your mom to watch Buffy.

You got really happy when your mom said she loved Buffy.

Whenever you play Monopoly you ask to trade in the children for more cash.

You do Anya's money dance whenever you get your allowance.

You have attempted to write Fanfiction.

You cry when your favourite character cries.

You have created a Buffy Sims game.

You have a thing for British men.

You're reading this list right now.

You're smiling right now because you can totally relate to all of this.

You didn't realize that number 73 is missing.

You just checked to see if the number was missing.

You're smiling now because you fell for it.

And now you've realized that you've done at least 90% of all the things on this list.

* * *

**Author's note: **All right! So that's my list, hope you enjoyed it and all that jazz. If you want more, make sure to follow, and if you want to add your own, just pm me or put it in a review, and I can add it to the next one.

**Buffy is love. Buffy is life.**


End file.
